Endless fire
by Alfiece
Summary: When his chance of regaining the coveted freedom was within his reach, not everything went as planned. One moment decided about his fate. From now on not only he had to be more careful on lurking danger, but also find a way to remember the truth about himself. Fortunately, with the help came a certain not-so-innocent blonde.
1. Memories Arc: Prologue

_It ended. The years of war, in which a lot of lives were sacrificed, are over. And we won. Yes, after such a long time, we will finally be able to bring a peace to the world again. No more pain. No more suffering. No more… this. Today begins a new era – Era of Sun._

 _Because always after a storm comes the sun._

* * *

 _Year X_ – _, the Palace headquarters of the Alvarez Empire_

"What?!"

"I am sorry to say, my Lord, but it happens to be the truth. For this whole time, he was still alive, he somehow managed to survive and–"

"Create a plan for revenge," he finished, still unable to believe in what he had just heard.

"Yes," the other voice confirmed with a moment of hesitation. There was a long silence in which both of them were trying to find any rational answer. But there was none.

He was sure that he killed _him_. That day he was so damn sure of his death. He was the one who dealt the final blow and performed on the verdict that was pronounced at the moment of betrayal.

 _How is it possible then?_ He didn't have time to think about it now. There was a danger that he couldn't ignore. As a king, he had a duty to protect those who were devoted to him under protection. They trusted him, he knew it. That's why he couldn't let them down. He swore he wouldn't let _that_ happen again. Even at the cost of his life.

"Gather everyone on the main square of the Palace. When you do, go find and tell everything you told me the Gods of Ishgar. Tell them to be prepared." the king said with a firm voice, increasing the tension in the air. The man standing in front of the king, aware of the seriousness of the situation, nodded wordlessly and disappeared behind the door.

 _'It's going to happen again.'_ it crossed his mind. He shook his head as if he wanted as quickly as possible to get rid of that thought. To no avail.

He still remembered what he was capable of and he feared that the years of bloody war return. All of sudden, the memories in which his friends, family being killed, one by one, hit him so hard that he almost lost his breath. The day they took away his whole world by killing his beloved. The way she smiled to him, even if he could feel her pain from the distance. And yet she just looked so calm and beautiful, even while she was dying. He still remembered…

A promise.

Before the sadness could devour his soul, the king remembered her last words.

Coming to his senses, he turned towards the door and began to run. Before it all began, he had to see _him_ one last time. He needed to.

Slowly approaching the small room, he opened the door gently, fearing that he could wake him up. When the king walked in, he immediately saw what he came for.

A small crib.

He took few steps towards a tiny but cozy crib which was surrounded by a bright glow. In the middle of it was lying a small child. It was a boy. He slept so peacefully, totally unaware of anything that was happening.

" _Always after a storm comes the sun_."

 _Their sun_. The thought that he would never see him again caused a terrible stinging in his heart. His child was the only reason he still lived. He bent over the crib to look at him closer. He was so like his mother. Both beautiful. Unconsciously, the tears began to run down his cheeks and fall next to the child's face.

He had to go.

" _Natsu…_ " he sobbed, planting a warm kiss on his forehead.

After a while, the king weakly smiled and added, "We all believe in you," he started to taking steps back, afraid that if he had stayed any longer he wouldn't be able to leave. He then turned one last time, ready to go, and whispered,

"Live." and he disappeared.

* * *

 _Year X784, hidden, underground prison_

It was dark. To this extent that not even light of the torch much helped. The place resembled kind of haunted dungeons, but in fact, such a definition would be a pure misunderstanding. This place was far worse. The air was filled with the smell of blood and death. Dominated here only two colors - black and red. In light flashes could be seen lying here and there torn bodies. The sight of walking people, emaciated, covered with dirt and blood would be for ordinary people something inhuman, but there were some, whom this view no longer affected.

At the behest of the king, they had to watch like him. However, not everyone was chosen. Only few knew about this place, which is why only few could be here. But they shared one thing in common - hatred for us. They often provoked us to have later an excuse to kill us. Or they killed us without any excuse. You could say that they were the real monsters, not us. Though if not those damn handcuffs, they all would be dead long ago.

He was sitting there, quietly, unlike the others. His eyes were closed and on his handsome face could be seen a faint smile. He looked calm, but at the same time, very focused on something.

In the distance could be heard a conversation between two people. They were whispering to each other, in hope no one would hear what they were talking about. But they were wrong.

Slightly stooping, he strained even more ears to better hear their words.

 _'Finally, it's time.'_ he thought to himself. They planned to take him away to a place where all of his predecessors had been taken and never came back. Probably they were dead right now. Well, they didn't predict one thing – he had a plan too.

"Natsu Dragneel," someone suddenly said, interrupting his thoughts. He looked up at the intruder behind the bars, which were covered with a special barrier. Just as his handcuffs. "by order of the King, you will come with us." he finished. They were staring at each other for a while. He saw that there was the other person standing behind him, the same with who the mysterious man had previously spoken. He was a good head lower, corpulent, all hidden in a shimmering knight's armor. In his eyes he could see something that had always made him this wonderful kind of satisfaction – fear. Yes, he loved that feeling when everyone feared him. And their pleading eyes just before the upcoming death. If only he could somehow take off these fucking cuffs…

"Hurry up, we don't have time to play with you," the taller one said. The prisoner slowly stood up, straightening all the bones and ambled to the bars, never breaking the eye contact. Still smiling, he watched with interest, as towards his cell were approaching another two king's emissaries, who were probably supposed to escort him. When the cell was opened, barely stepping inside, one of them pulled a weapon, from which sparkled lightenings and plunged it straight into his belly.

The blow would have killed a normal person right away. But not him. Falling to his knees, he was trying to endure unimaginable pain tearing him up from inside. When it stopped, still kneeling he hung his head slightly and then snarled through clenched teeth.

"What the fuck was that for?" the growing anger was palpable in his voice. They just looked at him, smiling mockingly.

"Well, you can treat it like a warm greeting from our King. When you leave this place, there will only get worse." the man with a black hair and violet eyes explained. He then crouched down in front of Natsu and added innocently, "Don't tell me it hurts you. After all _you_ don't feel pain, right?" he stood up and gestured to the men to lift Natsu up.

But before they left the prison, he stopped and, turning his head slightly towards the pink-haired male, said "I almost forgot. I think it would be proper to introduce myself since, well, I know your name."

Natsu didn't move. He was only glaring at him as if a look could kill. Seeing this, the man gave the further conversation up and only uttered "My name is Lahar. The right hand of the King and the tamer of creatures like you." and with that they left.

* * *

The whole journey went with a perfect silent. They were heading to the palace where the verdict was supposed to be announced by the king. So far, everything was going according to the plan. _Perfect_.

The voices of residents and merchants were growing louder. They were close. Instinctively, he looked down at the place, where he had been earlier stabbed. He picked the material up – the wound was healed. This is one of the many pluses of being like them, they healed very fast. The ordinary man wasn't able to kill them. At least no one managed to do so far.

They stopped. They were here.

He glanced at the men sitting in front of him, who was watching him all the way.

"Judgment Day has come. Ready for a verdict?" Lahar asked with a hint of irony.

I only smirked.

Oh yes. I was so damn ready.

* * *

 _ **An:**_ Ok, first things first - _hello everyone!_ I think that it'd be nice if I introduced myself to you guys, too. New story to read, I hope that I somehow managed to put some terror and mystery into prologue. Well, at least I was trying. Anyway, I can guarantee that the next few chapters will include also some ambiguities which should be explained further in the novel. And they should be longer too (the chaps ofc). But I don't want to give away too much, otherwise it'd be no surprise.

Recently I've become a TeenWolf freak, add to it a marathon with Jason Bourne and _taadaam_.

Also, some of you probably have noticed that in some places I could make some mistakes. I would be extremely grateful if you correct me even in the most minor mistakes, because my native language is Polish, English is my second language, which I _reallyreally_ love and I'm trying to master it to perfection.

That's it. Enjoy the reading.

 _Ef_


	2. When everything went black

_Crocus, Imperial Palace_

The city had always enjoyed a great popularity. It was one of the most beautiful places in Fiore. No matter what time of the year was in Crocus always swarmed of colors and attractions. After all it was the capital. During the day, you could hear mostly steps of walking locals and shoutings of merchants and porters, while at night you could admire the true beauty of this city in complete silence.

In this beautiful and wonderful city was also located an imperial palace. The huge building with marble walls filled every person with admiration. Five high towers were surrounding the one, which, springing from the very center of the palace, was nearly reaching clouds. The windows were more like ecclesiastical stained glass windows, each depicting something different. In some places, you could go out on the terrace and enjoy the views from the top.

However, in order to get in, you had to first overcome a complicated system of passages, which served as the defensive wall. It was a brilliant idea, especially for the royal guards, who had to walk and find the missing tourists or young children several times a day.

Seriously, brilliant.

After passing the 'labyrinth', we arrived at the main gate of the palace. It was huge, made precisely of white gold. On each side was standing a guard. When they saw us coming, they nodded their heads as if they communicated with each other telepathically and started to open the gate. We moved again.

We entered the main square of the palace, which seemed to have no end. Generally, it was simply an open space in which were strolling king's servants, guards, and even court jesters. From time to time, you could see also some benches or small waterholes. Nothing special, but we were walking for so long, enough to remember every detail of this place. It's important if you want – or rather have to devise an escape plan.

We came to the brass, richly carved doors that opened after a while. We then went to the royal gardens, which, in contrast to the main square, left even me astounded.

The first thing which caught my eyes was the fact, that everywhere was dominated by a deep, lush green of vegetation. The path, that we were following, led to a large fountain, situated in the middle of the garden. It was sprinkling water with such a delicacy, only to let it fall down as a pleasant mist of tiny droplets. From the fountain departed three other paths leading to the palace, at the end of which was standing a guard. From the main paths meandered another smaller ones, which were creating interesting spiral patterns.

The grass was perfectly trimmed as if someone had been correcting any inequalities for hours. The only flowers that bloomed here, mainly at the entrance, were the beautiful snow-white moonflowers, which, as their name said, opened only at night to show their glory. Legends said that when the flower is given by your beloved, it started to glow. Like a moonlight.

Despite the simplicity and subtlety, the place was in one word breathtaking.

The garden was located in the center of the front part of the palace. At the bottom, it was surrounded by walls and carved columns, which were supporting located above corridors. In front of us ran two pairs of long, polished stairs, this time made of different kind of expensive stone, which color resembled sand. We were leading to the located at the top corridors.

They were just climbing the stairs, step by step. Two men behind him, two before with Lahar at front. He was hemmed in on all sides, like a prey by its predators. The feeling was strange, quite unpleasant, but he had to ignore it or else his plan would misfire.

Upstairs and to the right, into a dark corridor. It was as if in one moment a day became a night – total darkness. The only thing you could hear were rhythmically placed footsteps. The temperature changed quickly too – from warm to freezing cold. You could tell it by the trembling guards' bodies. The view was rather amusing for Natsu, who, as the only one, could see anything and wasn't affected by the cold thanks to his natural abilities.

After a few minutes passed, finally they started to see a light at the end. At the same time, the corridor began to expand. They arrived in the place where the junction of the three corridors was. In the middle was standing a group of dressed smartly people, vigorously talking with each other and clearly waiting for something. _Or someone_. Some of them looked bored, though, probably because of too long time of being here. However, everything changed the moment they saw who was coming in their direction.

Became a complete silence. No one was moving nor speaking. It was hard to tell if they were even breathing. Everyone just stood in one place like statues, fixing their eyes on Natsu, as if they were waiting for his move. Natsu on the other hand only grinned, showing his pointy, sharp fangs. His blood began to boil, the adrenaline in his veins started to rise with excitement. He would have a lot of fun here.

Lahar went first to the door, which were in front of us, to pave the way.

 _'I hope this is the last door.'_ I thought irritably. Then we followed after the tamer, to finally get to our destination – royal court.

We were walking the narrow path. Around us were already taken seats, mostly by people of high origin - nobilities, knights or, to a lesser extent, townspeople. In front of us was raised a dais, behind which were sitting four people, all dressed in long to the ground, black robes, additionally covered by purple capes. On their necks were hanging thick, gold chains and the heads were adorned with white, old-fashioned wigs.

 _'One place is left.'_ Natsu thought to himself. ' _So it means that this is–'_

Before he could finish, there was a loud toot. Everyone became silent, intently looking at the happening events. _He is coming_.

Tall, slim, middle-aged man was going in their direction. From under a huge crown was sticking out blond hair. His whole body was covered with long, red with white, fluffy ends cape. Since he entered the room could be heard the heavy footsteps set by his black, leather shoes. His face betrayed no emotion. All the way he walked confidently, proudly even, as befits a king. He reached his throne, but instead of sitting down, he came closer to the railing, focusing his gaze on Natsu. No one could see that, but the moment their eyes met, they declared a war, of which only one could emerge victoriously.

"Welcome everyone gathered," the king started, "we are here today to, as the men of law and justice, impose a sentence on a man, who committed many unimaginable, inhumane acts." he paused, allowing people to all cheers and applauses. Seeing this, the king's smile grew even wider, while Natsu was watching the whole situation with amazement and slight amusement.

When the uproar stopped, the ruler immediately sobered, returning to his previous attitude.

"Natsu Dragneel," he looked at the pink-haired male again, this time with a stern look, "am I correct?"

Silence.

The said man was only staring at the king, with no intention of saying anything. The king clicked his tongue with disapproval but continued further "Few weeks ago you were caught during an attempt to commit a murder of one of our royal guards. Fortunately, there was no murder, but the victim is in a critical state. Apart from this incident, you are also accused of making more than hundred other killings," everyone gasped, "and for seven years you are considered, as the most dangerous and most wanted criminal throughout the continent." he finished with a slight anxiety.

He felt the change in the air, the growing tension. He looked around the court only to see the pale faces of terrified people. It's not like the first time they were dealing with someone of Natsu's kind – but it wasn't a common thing to deal with someone _like_ Natsu.

Clearing his throat, the king asked, "Do you admit committing mentioned above actions?"

"But he is one of _them_!" someone yelled, attracting everyone's attention, "It is obvious he will not admit to that. He should be killed long ago, before he kills us!"

 _'And I know who's going to be the first one_.'

"Silent! Do not interrupt The King!" one of the royal guards yelled.

However, after a while started appearing other voices, creating another big uproar. Natsu merely rolled his eyes. _People are such annoying creatures_.

Throughout the reigning chaos, he was feeling, though, that someone had been staring at him. He looked straight ahead and with a little surprise saw, that that was the king watching him the whole time, motionless, with a strange, troubled expression on his face, as if he was fighting with his thoughts.

As if roused from a sleep, the king stood up and licked gathered into shape.

"Do you want to say something?" he directed the question to Natsu.

But there was another extending silence.

The old man sighed. This time, he didn't seem to be irritated though, but more like... flabbergasted?

"You know Natsu, I have to admit, that I am somewhat surprised. One of the deadliest assassins walking on this earth, and so taciturn." the king said with a perceptible in the tone irony. "But what surprises me even more is that for so many years we could not, or rather, we were not able to catch you, and then, few weeks ago, you just gave yourself in our hands, without any fighting." He leaned forward and with a low voice he added, "I know you are planning something. But I do not even have to know your plan to tell you that you are the one who is going to lose." He bent down even more and looking straight into Natsu's eyes, he whispered, "Once you go _there_ , you will never come out."

A smirk, which accompanied Natsu from the beginning, disappeared instantly. On his face were only seriousness combined with anger, which made the king kind of satisfaction.

"Well, if the things look like this, I think that I have to impose a sentence alone." the man said with a fake sorrow. "Thus, I declare that–"

There was a loud explosion. Although it happened under the court, but the force was powerful enough to make the walls start shaking and the windows get broken. From cracks on the ceiling was falling dust and pieces of plaster. Some people were lying on the floor, totally shocked and confused, other were holding each other, as a protection. The king was hidden under the dais, with guards next to and on top of him.

When it calmed down a little, the ruler shot out from his hideout to see, if the convict didn't escape. But Natsu was still standing in the same place, dirty from floating in the air dust, with his eyes closed. He opened them after a while and took a look at his hands. Despite the explosion, he was still imprisoned.

"The first unit: run down to check what it was! If it was one of the prisoners, kill him. The second unit: lead people to a safe place and stay with them until the next order! And the third unit," Lahar headed in our direction, "you take him down to the cell. He will sit there till everything is cleared." he then glared at me and said, "I hope it wasn't one of your tricks."

I just raised my hands up innocently, to show him the handcuffs I was still wearing and shook them slightly, as if I would try to tell him: ' _My sincerest apologies, but it wasn't me this time, dickhead_.'

Before they took me away again, I cast a last glance at the king. He was nervous and furious at the same time. Like really, really furious. I couldn't help, but grinned at his hopeless state. Seeing this, he clenched his teeth and fists harder and I could swear that for a second I saw a steam coming out of his ears. _That was ridiculous!_

* * *

We were moving really fast. Basically, we were running. We passed another corridors to finally get to prison. A long, gravel path, on which on both sides were cells, occupied by creatures, like me. They came closer to the bars, showing their hideous faces. Most of them I recognized – which made a considerable contentment.

"Familiar faces?" Lahar asked, without turning his head.

I smirked. "Maybe."

"That's good, because you will have some time to reconnect your bonds with family. You know, before we kill you." he sneered.

I slowed down on my track, till I stopped. It caused the others to stopped too and looked at me. "It's nice you care about us so much," I began to say, gradually raising my head to look at the black-haired man in front of me, "but I think you forget one thing. We are predators. And predators don't like to sit in a cage. We prefer an open space," still smirking, I raised my hands to show them unlocked cuffs. They widened their eyes, staring at me in pure horror. "and no matter what, we always find a way to runaway. _Always_." And with that I let the handcuffs finally fall down.

It was like everything was happening in slow motion. The cuffs were so close to the ground. I could hear their rapid heartbeat, smell their fear and taste their loss. Only a few millimeters. I was taken over by that sweet feeling of excitement. Just a little more and...

 _Click_.

 _Let's the hell begin_.

Before anyone could move, flames engulfed the place, after which followed an explosion. The ground and walls started shaking again. Everywhere was fire and the air was poisoned by smoke. The guards were lying motionless, some of them unconscious, while the rest were trying to survive the killing heat.

Lahar opened his eyes slowly. He still wasn't aware of what had just happened here. He tried to stand up, but was too stunned. His body wasn't listening to him, as if he was paralyzed. To made things worse, he began to feel an unimaginable headache, from which a blood was flowing.

After few minutes, he was able to sit down. Leaning on his hand, he looked around. Several guards managed to pick up. In the distance he could hear the voices of running with help guards. However, when the fire subsided, his eyes appeared the worst of possible scenes. He stood up immediately and on his last legs he walked to the group of guards.

"They escaped, Sir! The prisoners, they escaped, every one!" one of them stated, distraught.

Those words were like a defeat suffered on the battlefield. But maybe it wasn't too late yet. He just only had to...

"Everyone, listen up closely. We don't have any time, so at this moment, listen to my orders, am I clear?" the black-haired man announced with the recovered determination, "Two people are going to check if the King is not in danger, the other two are staying here and you," he pointed at the red-haired man, "you have to compile a list of every creature, who escaped from here. The rest are chasing the fugitives. Understand?" he asked and the guards nodded. "Then go!" he shouted and everyone ran in own direction.

It was only him and two guards. He was standing there in one place, trying to come up with some plan. He clutched his one arm, which, as it turned out, was broken. Minutes passed and he still didn't move an inch. Ultimately, one of the guards couldn't resist and asked, "Do you know where they are?" Lahar, not taking his eyes from the ground, replied, "They? No. But I know where _he_ is."

* * *

 _One, two, three..._ The number of dead bodies was still growing. _Four, five, six..._ And more and more were coming.

Normally, it wouldn't be a problem for us. However, too long wearing anti-magical handcuffs carried side effects. Like weakness for example. To some extent, I was able to recover part of my powers, but there are those who are completely helpless. And they usually died first.

"Fire dragon's roar!" A cloud of fire went through the whole corridor. There were screams and cries of burning people. The smell of ash mixed with death filled the nostrils of anyone who was here.

After that innocent attack, Natsu started feeling _very_ exhausted. He literally saw as energy was leaving his body. For a second his vision went blurred, swaying from side to side. When he recovered, he could see one of guards aiming straight at him. _Fuck, this will hurt_.

He prepared for an attack which... never came. When he lowered his hands, he saw a long, metal sword passing through the man's body. Widening his eyes, he turned his head back to see who it was. And what he saw was way more than surprising.

"G–gajeel!?" he shouted, still shocked of his presence. The raven-haired man only grinned and pulled out his bloodstained arm from corpse, with a characteristic 'geehee'. "Ya thought I was dead, don't ya? he asked, coming closer to Natsu. Nothing changed since he had last seen him, except a few small scars and scratches. He felt some relief at the thought that his cousin was still alive. Yes, he was a brutal killer, but contrary to appearances he cared about that, what for him was the most important – family.

"Course not, I knew you were wandering somewhere. After all, we are relatives, we don't die that easily, right?" he claimed.

"Damn right. But enough with talkin', I'd like to leave this shitty place now, so lead to exit."

"It's almost there, straight this way and at the end turn left. You'll have to overcome the defensive wall, but I think it won't be a problem for you now. Especially, that after the last attack on the palace, half of it has been destroyed, so the barrier is the weakest there." Natsu explained. Gajeel, instead, was only staring, but that was enough to know what he wanted to say.

"I will join you later. I need to go check one more place and I will come back." he quickly added, seeing that they had no time left.

"Don't tell me you gonna go to _him_." Gajeel stated, as if it was the most absurd thing in the world. And probably it was. But he had already made a decision by coming here and he had no intention backing out.

"Someone have to." And before he could be stopped, he started running again. "Remember, straight and left. Good luck, metal-head."

"Wait, Natsu! Don't– _fuck_!" he was interrupted when someone charged on him. Gajeel dodged the second attack and hit a man with full force, crushing him against a wall. In the corner of eye, he saw another guards preparing for attack. It made Gajeel smirk and take a fighting stance. "Ok ladies, come!

* * *

He was nearing the end of the corridor. He had never been here before, but his nose told him that the person he was looking for, should be over there. He ran out onto the main path. Lots of blood and torn bodies. On the ground, on the walls, _everywhere_. The sight was dreadful. He turned right and was about to go further, when he saw an empty cell with broken bars.

 _'Fuck, he just had to escape_.' I thought, seriously pissed off. I had such an opportunity to deal with him once for all. _Son of a bitch!_

But after that came some realization.

 _'Could it be that he was the one responsible for that explosion? But how and why now? What–'_

I was suddenly snapped from my thoughts, when I felt a sharp pain in right arm. I released a strangled hiss. Then I grabbed it, in attempt to minimize effect, but it still hurt as fuck. Looking down I saw an arrow in my limb. Blood was slowly running down from the wound and forming a puddle on the ground.

With a murderous gaze, he slowly began to turn, meanwhile taking the arrow out. Behind him stood two guards, both pointing the crossbows in his direction. Seeing the enraged Natsu, they started to shake uncontrollably.

Breaking untucked arrow in one hand, Natsu said mockingly, "Well, let's see who's a better shooter, shall we?"

* * *

He must be there first. He wasn't sure, if he even met him there, but he had to take a risk. Too many escaped today, he needed to catch at least one to save a face.

After all, that was the last place he could choose.

 _"So you say, that that was his plan?" the king asked._

 _"Not exactly, your Majesty. If it was only about escape, he would have done it long ago. He must have had another, hidden intentions to be here, of which we have no clue." I replied. "Compared to other creatures, he is smart and cunning. That is why we had a problem with catching him."_

 _"I see. However, I can feel that you have an idea how to catch him, have you not?" the king implied with a sly smile. I couldn't resist but smiled too. "You can say that, my Lord."_

* * *

"Faster, we need to prevent the exit of the maze!"

"Check all places within a radius of 30 meters!"

"If you see one of them, don't hesitate, just kill!"

The guards were running back and forth, frantically looking for us. From my spot I saw enough, to start to worry about Gajeel and the rest. Within fifteen minutes, they managed to get another thirty creatures. Or rather what remained of them. _Shit, it doesn't look good_.

What was worse, I couldn't go there. There was no power left in my body. Not a tiny bit. I could only stare helplessly as the others died, one after one. ' _Maybe if I stay a little longer, I would–'_

"Here's a one, with a pink hair!" a small, bulky guard cried out. "Hurry up, before he– _"_ he didn't have a chance to finish, mostly because of a crushed throat.

"Just so you know, _it's salmon_ , fucker." Natsu hissed, squeezing the throat even harder, despite the fact, that the man was already dead. He already had enough, that everyone were interrupting his thoughts. _Every_. _Fucking_. _Time_.

He finally let the dead-body fall on the ground, and then looked around. He didn't hear any footsteps, but he couldn't stay here anymore too. It was time to leave the palace, forever.

He began climbing the stairs on the top floor. In the palace, was one more way, which he could use. The princess' room. Or more precisely – _the lost princess_.

As the people said, she ran away two years after her mom's death. She believed that someone had arranged the murder and she needed to know who. To avenge her mother. When her father found out about it, he ordered to lock her in one of the towers, to not let her escape, as well as to protect. But it didn't work.

Here he was. The only place that wasn't surrounded by a defensive wall. But water.

Entering the room, the first thing which caught the eyes was the fact, that this place hadn't been visited for a very long time. There wasn't too much furniture left here – only an old, dusty bookcase with many books and a large, four-poster bed, beside which was standing a small, wooden bedside table with a lamp. Charm were adding little, gold stars attached to the ceiling above the bed.

He came closer to the window, which was in front of him. Gently, he opened it, immediately feeling the smell of fresh, sea air. When he was about to jump, something caught his eye. On the second shelf, between books something flickered. He turned towards the bookcase to check what it was. Carefully pulling apart the books, Natsu let the mysterious thing fall on the floor. Crouched, he picked it up and looked closer – it was a necklace. At least he thought so.

It wasn't a typical, heart-shaped piece of metal. It was a golden key hanging on a plain string. Nothing special, yet he felt something unsettling emitting from it. Something powerful.

"I knew it," someone suddenly spoke, making Natsu stand up and turn around violently, "I knew you will be here."

It was Lahar. _But how?_

"From the look on your face I can tell you didn't expect anyone, did you?" the black-haired man laughed, seeing a shocked expression on Natsu's face. "Well, I must say, that the whole time I wasn't sure, whether I meet you here or not. Till now." he took a few steps forward, not breaking an eye contact. "I think you can call it... _a bad luck_ , I guess? Anyway, there is more I'd like to say." he adjusted his glasses and continued. "The release of the prisoners was only a part of your plan. You wanted to free them, but at the same time you used them as a... _diversion_. Right?" Lahar explained with wonder. Natsu, on the other hand, gritted his teeth, biting his fangs into the flesh, until he felt a blood.

The tamer smirked and added, "I know you always prefer walking your own paths. It's kind of... impressing." he stopped, focusing his gaze on the window. "But tell me, what can the monster like you do – with no power," he took another step, looking once again at the man in front of him, "no strength," he was getting closer, but Natsu didn't move, "and with no _friends_?" he asked, standing few inches from the convict.

There was a long pause.

"You think you can kill me?" Natsu was the one to break the silence. "You, _human_? And what's more – _alone_?" he sneered, like he just heard the most ridiculous thing in his whole life. "Even in this state I can _slay_ you."

"I have no doubts about this. But I need to worry you – I came prepared, too." Lahar slowly started to pull out something from behind. When he finally did, Natsu instantly froze. He knew too damn well what _that_ was.

Pointing the weapon at his head, he said "I heard, that there is nothing worse than a demon without memory. Let's see, if that's true, Natsu."

At that very moment, time for Natsu stopped. The last thing he remembered was running to window, jumping out and a loud sound, followed by a terrible pain in the upper back.

And then?

Then everything went black.

* * *

 _ **An:**_ Hi guys, long time no see. Barely my vacation started and I've been busy all the time. I'm even surprised, but that's good, right?

To be honest, I had some problems with writing this chap. I wrote a plot about a month ago, but I decided to change it in the last moment and rewrite more than half of the story again. That's why it took me so long, but on the other hand it's longer as I promised. I added more plottwist than I'd originally predicted – I hope everything will end up good for me, haha.

But coming back to holidays – except being three weeks in England to visit my mom, I can boast that this summer I've been also to Italy (on summer camp)! What a wonderful country, one of the most beautiful places I've ever got to see. I had a chance to try their pizzas and pastas, and iufnejkgnk _everythingedible_. I've learned some italian words – like my fav fragola, which means strawberry. Everyday of sunbathing, swimming and sightseeing. One week of pure heaven. _Literally_. Oh, and those Italians... haha. I will definitely go back there!

Now I'm lying sick at home. It's so warm and _sooo_ sunny outside, and here I am, sitting and spitting phlegm everywhere. For one week by now.

It sucks. Wish me some quick recovery.

 _Ciao!_

 _Endless fire_


End file.
